


Willow Bartowski

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: The Loft Kids [5]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces from the life and times of Willow Eleanor Bartowski</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow Bartowski

1.

“Look, I’m not saying that bringing pepperoni to a deserted island is a bad idea.”

The front porch of the Bartowski’s home is creaky and old, but so very homey, and Morgan Grimes sits back in his chair, eyeing his best friend warily. “No? You’re not saying that? Because it seems like you’re saying that.”

“All I’m saying is that it’s not the best lunch meat to bring, that’s all,” Chuck says, rocking the infant in his arms slowly. She’s been sleeping for an hour, lulled by the mellow debate, giving her mother a chance to have a solid nap.

“Then what is?” Morgan asks. “Tell me, Charles, what is the best lunch meat to bring to a deserted island.”

Chuck smiles. “Ham.”

Morgan scoffs. “Ham. Explain this to me. Why is ham the best lunch meat to bring?”

“Ham is versatile.”

“Turkey is more versatile.”

“But it won’t last as long,” Chuck says. “Some people like ham and mayo, Buddy.”

Morgan wrinkles his nose. “Ugh.”

“And some people like ham and mustard and some people like ham and butter, which is one of my personal favorites, with brie and figs. God that sounds good.”

Morgan looks amused. “Not that brie would hold up on a deserted island.”

“Of course not,” Chuck agrees. “It’s a soft cheese. All that sun…it’s be a disaster.” He grins when Willow makes a little noise and snuggles up against him. “And Will thinks so too.”

“Of course she does, she’s a smart baby.”

“The smartest baby,” Chuck grins. “She’ll have a degree in engineering by the time she’s five.”

“Well, she is a Bartowski.”


End file.
